


Alea Iacta Est

by leoraine



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoraine/pseuds/leoraine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs are chasing a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alea Iacta Est

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Alea Iacta Est
> 
> Author: Nicol Leoraine
> 
> Beta-reader: Tania (Pennythepants)
> 
> A/N: This was written for NCIS LFWS Session 4, Round 5. The prompt was a picture of dice.

xxxxx

''NCIS! Stop running, Jason. We just want to talk!" Tony shouted, in hot pursuit of their newest suspect. Gibbs threw him a look that clearly said: Save your breath, DiNozzo. Their suspect was a kid, just turned eighteen. He was the murdered marine's step son, and while they didn't think he was the one who killed him, they were sure that the kid had some information. So they went to talk with him at his high school. The only problem was, as soon as the kid noticed them, he bolted. Cursing, the two men started after him. That's how they happened to be in a high school playground, giving chase to a teenager, during recess.

'Really not a good combination,' Tony thought, pushing between a group of giggling girls, almost stumbling when he felt one of them swatting at his butt when he passed by. He turned with a startled yelp and glared at the now openly laughing girls.

''If I had time, I would arrest you for sexual harrasment," he bit out, which only made them laugh louder.

''DiNozzo! Stop flirting and get moving, damn it!" Gibbs barked when he ran by, and Tony barely managed to duck a head slap, which didn't add much to his image. Cursing under his breath, he resumed the pursuit, just in time to see Jason's head vanish behind a door. Tony stopped and grabbed the nearest boy.

''Where does that door lead?"

''To the gym?" the kid said, startled.

''Is there any other way in or out?"

''Well yeah, that door leads to the locker room and the showers."

''Thanks," Tony panted, already back in motion.

''He's heading for the gym, boss," he shouted after Gibbs and pointed to another door twenty yards to the right. ''If I go that way, maybe I can block his way out."

Gibbs only nodded his response and vanished behind the door. Tony took a sharp right, barely managing to side step a student who threw a few choice curses back at him. Tony started wondering whether or not the teacher's should start using soap to wash out some dirty mouths. He didn't remember ever using those kind of words, not without a good trashing as a follow up.

Finally reaching the door, Tony barged into the showers, thankful that he found them empty. Checking the stalls with one eye, he already knew Jason wasn't there. The locker room was a different story though. Even though he didn't encounter any half dressed people, there were kids who hid out during the recess. A group of boys were playing cards in the corner, hastily trying to cover them up when they saw Tony.

"I hope that's not money you're playing with," Tony growled and the boys shook their heads, and when he passed them he saw several cigarettes laying around. ''Figures," he shook his head but let them be, promising himself a good long talk with the principal. If that was how the kids spent their free time, it was no wonder the crime rates in teenagers were so high. It might've been the lack of oxygen from all the running that made Tony momentarily forget his own student years. He was almost out of the locker room when the door opened up, hitting him straight in the face. Cursing, and blinking off the stars, Tony made a grab for the person who nailed him, but missed. Gingerly touching his face, he was astounded to see no blood pouring from his surely abused nose, then cringed when he felt a painful bruise on his cheek instead. Scrambling back to his feet, he resumed the pursuit, albeit a little wobbly and with slightly blurred vision. The fact he was getting more pissed of by the minute though, quickened his speed.

When he saw a black jacket turning the corner, he pushed his limits. Running into some kind of hall, he finally saw Jason only few feet ahead of him.

''Jason!" he shouted and the kid reflexively looked back, trying to gauge the distance. He didn't notice the two boys ahead of him, kneeling on the ground playing some game. While the boys jumped out of the way when they heard the ruckus, Jason was still looking behind at his pursuer. That's why he didn't see the pair of dice laying inconscpisiously on the floor. Stepping right on them, Jason's leg slipped and the rest of his body made a funny piruett as he tried to regain balance. The two boys jumped out of his reach though, and Jason crashed to the ground, landing right on his butt. Letting out a pained grunt, the boy stayed on the ground, panting. Tony grimaced as he imagined the pain, but a twinge in his cheek made him lose any sympathy towards the youngster.

He was just pulling him off the ground, quickly applying a pair of handcuffs in case Jason decided to run again, when Gibbs reached them. Looking at the moaning and limping Jason, and then back at Tony's bruised face, he only shook his head.

''Do I even want to know, DiNozzo?" He asked and received a shrug that was accompanied by a chuckle. Following his agent's eyes, Gibbs saw the reason for Jason's downfall and couldn't help the snort coming out.

''It gives a whole new meaning to the saying 'the die has been cast,' doesn't it boss?" Tony asked, still a little breathless but grinning like an idiot.


End file.
